Adventures in Lindon
by Vilya2
Summary: This is the story about the life of Elrond and Elros when they are young growing up in Lindon. Chapter 2 edited.
1. Buried in Sand

This is my very first lotr fanfic. Yay! I never thought that I'd write anything, but this is what I came up with while I was "writing" my paper on globalization. Please read and tell me what you think. I'm desperate for feedback! I'm planning on writing multiple chapters. But this is what I have so far.  
  
:  
  
This is a Lord of the Rings fanfiction story. I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. They all belong to Tolkien.  
  
Now, on to the story!   
  
:  
  
Adventures in Lindon: An Elrond and Elros Story   
  
I made Elrond and Elros twins (about 8 years old). It's more fun that way!   
  
Chapter 1: Burried in Sand  
  
Elven giggles could be heard on the beach as the High King Gil Galad was being burried in the sand by his twin sons, Elrond and Elros. The twins weren't always his sons, though. He had agreed to foster them as his own when no one else was left to care for them. They were family, after all, and his young heirs. but how could he say no to those adorable twin faces?  
  
"Ada, don't move! We have to pack you in nice and tight!" Elrond explained excitedly while piling sand onto the king.  
  
"Elrond, Elrond, Elrond!" Elros called running up the beach, "I have more water!" But in his excitement, most of the water slopped over the sides of the two pails he carried.  
  
"Elros," Elrond sighed, "Where did it all go?" he looked at his twin confusedly.  
  
"Where did what go?" Elros asked while spilling some of the water onto the sand mound that was the king.  
  
"The water."  
  
"I brought it! Here." Elros handed his twin the other pail.  
  
"But Elros," Elrond looked into the pail, "it's only half full."  
  
"Oh. I'll just get more then!" Elros said happily, packing more sand onto the king.  
  
"Boys," Gil Galad lifted his head a bit to look at the twins (it was all that wasn't burried), "why don't I get more water for you."  
  
"No!" Both twins answered.  
  
"We'd have to start all over if you moved!" Elrond whined.  
  
"Don't you want us to finish?" Elros put on his best pouty face.  
  
"Well, yes, but there are honeycakes waiting for us in the kitchens and..." Gil Galad started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"Honeycakes?" Elrond's eyes grew wide at the thought of his favorite treat. "OOoooo."  
  
"Cm'on 'Rond! Race you!"  
  
The twins took off up the beach and towards the palace, forgetting about the king who was still burried in the sand.  
  
"Boys!" Gil Galad called, "Boys! Wait!" But the twins never came back.  
  
TBC  
  
:  
  
Whew, I hope you all liked it, and thanks for reading! 


	2. Honeycakes

-Edited 4/20/04:  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2: Honeycakes  
  
Elrond and Elros walked into the kitchen. The cook was busy mixing up cakes and preparing the night's dinner.  
  
"Boys! You two are covered in sand! Come here." The cook motioned them over to a basin which she filled with water. "You two are to wash up before you get any treats," she said, beating the sand off their clothing before going back to her work.  
  
The twins at the same time went to step onto the step-stool.  
  
"Hey, I'm first 'Ros!" Elrond tried pushing his twin out of his way.  
  
"No! Out of my way 'Rond!" Elros pushed back.  
  
"I'm older so I'm first!"  
  
"So!"  
  
The twins continued shoving each other until the cook noticed them. "Boys! Do you want your honeycakes or not?"  
  
The twins stopped and looked at her. "Yes," they both answered.  
  
"Then please behave."  
  
*****  
  
Elrond and Elros sat on their stools impatiently waiting for their honeycakes. Their delicious scent filled the air as a fresh batch came off the fire. The twins watched every move their beloved honeycakes made. It took too long, in their young minds, for the cakes to be set in front of them.  
  
"'Rond, I still have sand in my ear," Elros said trying to get the loose sand out of his right ear.  
  
"There you go," the cook set a plate of warm honeycakes in front of each twin, "And stop picking your ear Master Elros."  
  
"Hey, Elrond has more than me!" Elros complained taking his finger out of his ear.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Boys!" the cook silenced them, "You each have the same amount." She looked at the twins and smiled, "Would you two like some butter?"  
  
"Yes please!" Both twins answered excitedly.  
  
"With extra honey too!" Elrond added.  
  
The cook went to the cupboard to get what they asked for. "Are you boys thirsty?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes!" Elros said with a mouthful of cake.  
  
"Can we have some milk?" Elrond asked kindly.  
  
"With chocolate?" Elros added.  
  
"Please?" Both twins looked pleadingly at the cook.  
  
"Yes you may," the cook answered and in a few moments brought over their chocolate milk along with a tray full of other sweets.  
  
*****  
  
"What happened to you?" Cirdan asked as Gil Galad approached the palace brushing sand off of himself.  
  
"The twins decided to bury me in the sand."  
  
Cirdan laughed, "Well then, how did you free yourself?"  
  
"Carefully."  
  
Cirdan continued to laugh.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny!"  
  
"Such a noble elf buried in the sand by two little eight year old elflings..."  
  
"Cirdan!"  
  
"...left alone with no one to helf..."  
  
"Cirdan!"  
  
"...and so he had to break through the sand with all his kingly effort..."  
  
"Cirdan!!"  
  
"Why did those adorable twins leave you anyways?"  
  
"I told them that there were honeycakes in the kitchen."  
  
"Ahhh, their favorite treat. You should have waited until you weren't the sand mound they created. Not very wise..."  
  
"You don't have to rub it in!"  
  
*****  
  
The twins happily left the kitchen and made sure to plenty thank the cook. Now they were discussing, or rather arguing, about what to do until dinner.  
  
"Let's go build a sandcastle!" Elros suggested.  
  
"But I want to go to the library."  
  
"Haven't you read everything?"  
  
"No. And even if I had, I would just read it all again."  
  
"But who's going to help me build a sandcastle?" Elros whined.  
  
"Maybe Ada or Cirdan."  
  
"But I want you to help me!"  
  
"And I want to read!"  
  
The twins continued to argue like this until Gil Galad came down the hall with Cirdan.  
  
"Boys," the twins stopped their argument, "is there any reason why you left me burried in the sand?"  
  
The twins just looked at each other.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We forgot?" Elrond said quietly.  
  
Gil Galad sighed, "Please just don't do it again. Alright?"  
  
The twins looked at him and nodded.  
  
Cirdan smiled, "Now, what were you two arguing about before your Ada interrupted you?"  
  
"'Rond won't build a sandcastle with me!"  
  
"But I don't want to! I want to go to the library!"  
  
Gil Galad kneeled down. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around the twins and looked at each of them while he spoke. "Elros," he said, "Cirdan and I can help you build a sandcastle and Elrond, you can bring a book down to the beach. Does that sound good to the two of you?"  
  
"Yes Ada," both twins said together.  
  
TBC  
  
***** 


	3. Sandcastles

~For everyone who wants a little Thranduil, I'll do my best to work him in, but I wasn't planning on it. Does anyone know anything about his mother? Anyone with suggestions on how to work him into the story, just let me know.  
  
~Grammar and Spelling Police: That's what I get for not using spell check. I'll be sure too edit all my spelling errors. I think there was an "Elrons" somewhere too.   
  
~Aranel: "~On Ch. 2: I am wondering...are the twins coated in sand when they enter the kitchen?" I never thought of that! I'll go back this weekend and try to edit something in. Thank you!  
  
~And thank you to everyone else who reviewed!  
  
*****  
  
~Chapter 3: Sandcastles~  
  
Elros skipped happily ahead of the adult Elves, urging them to move faster. Elrond trailed behind the three with his nose in a book.  
  
Elros turned around and stopped, "Cm'on 'Rond! You're slowing us up!"  
  
Elrond was so into his book that he hadn't noticed that the others had stopped, and bumped into the king.  
  
"Elrond, give me the book," Gil Galad said gently.  
  
Elrond rubbed his forehead and looked up curiously at his father, "Why?"  
  
"Because you can't read and walk at the same time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll hurt yourself."  
  
"No I won't!" Elrond said stubbornly, while Elros was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Fine then," Gil Galad said. Maybe it would be best for the child to learn the hard way.  
  
The group continued on their way and sure enough, after only a couple of moments, Elrond walked into a pole and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Elrond started crying. He had a very small cut on his forehead.  
  
Gil Galad picked the crying child up and into his arms. "Shhh, ionn-nín."  
  
"Ada! Where's my book!?"  
  
Cirdan picked up the book off the ground. "It's right here." The boy reached for it.  
  
"Elrond, no reading now." Gil Galad took the book Cirdan was holding.  
  
"But Ada," Elrond squirmed, "I'm at the best part!"  
  
"Well you think every part is the best part."  
  
"Ada! Ada! Ada!" Elros screamed for attention, "What about my sandcastle!?"  
  
"I'll take you." Cirdan took his hand and the two headed to the beach. Gil Galad went the opposite direction to take Elrond to the infirmary.  
  
:  
  
Elros put down the wooden crate he had been carrying. It held everything he needed to build the best sandcastle: pails, scoops, dried flowers, and flags he and his brother had made using sticks and leaves.  
  
"I want to build Doriath!" Elros said excitedly.  
  
"Elros," Cirdan said, "you can't build Doriath.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Doriath was a large kingdom. It would take a long while to create all the details. You've also never seen it."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about Tirion?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well what can we build then?" Elros whined.  
  
"Why don't you make something up?" Cirdan suggested.  
  
Elros sat for a moment thinking over his options. At last he said, "I want to build a great big palace on an island!"  
  
Cirdan looked at the excited child and laughed, "Alright then master Elros. Let's get started."  
  
*****  
  
Gil Galad set a still sniffling Elrond onto a bed, along with the book.  
  
"Let's get you fixed up," Gil Galad said walking over to a cabinet, "and don't touch that book!"  
  
Elrond moved his hand away from the book and said, "Ada!"  
  
"Yes ionn-nín?"í  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I know. The pain will go away soon, " Gil Galad said opening a jar of medical herbs.  
  
After a moment, Elrond asked, "Can I read my book now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"No."  
  
The room was silent for the few minutes it took Gil Galad to mix up the healing lotion. When it was finished, he put it on the bedside table and made sure there was a basin full of clean water. He then picked Elrond up and onto his lap.  
  
"This might sting a bit," he said as Elrond tightly shut his eyes.  
  
Gil Galad cleaned the very small cut and then applied the small amount of lotion.  
  
"There now. All better."  
  
*****  
  
Translations:  
  
-ionn nín: my son  
  
-Ada: Daddy, Papa  
  
Notes:  
  
-If it hasn't happened to you, cuts on the forehead really do hurt! Even the smallest of small ones! it would be possible for Elrond to get a cut from walking into a pole. The wood could have been chipped or he just could have hit it really hard. I've done it before on a car and it hurts!  
  
-I don't know much about Elven medicine, so any advice on that would be very much appreciated.  
  
-The next chapter is going to be the family dinner, but I'm a bit stuck on what to write. I started, but it seems boring. Any ideas on how Elrond and Elros would act would also be very much appreciated. I'm not around young children much.  
  
-And if you haven't noticed, I've started to work in Elros' future. (His sandcastle is a palace on an island.) This will keep popping up in the next chapters. Elrond, is a bit of a book worm. 


	4. Jellyfish

- I put the dinner off until the next chapter because I was having too much fun with the sandcastle. Thank you everyone for reviewing!  
  
- The jellyfish at the end and what the twins do and use to make their sandcastle I took from some of my own experiences.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: Jellyfish  
  
*****  
  
Gil Galad made Elrond some tea, which he tasted with a look of disgust.  
  
"Do I have to finish it?"  
  
"Yes. You can't help your brother with his sandcastle until you do."  
  
Elrond looked carefully into his cup and made a face. After a moment, with one hand he pinched his nose and with the other he brought the cup up to his lips. Quickly, he drank it and at once began to fuss.  
  
"Oh Elrond, it's not that bad!"   
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Gil Galad sighed. "Will a caramel make you feel better?"  
  
Elrond nodded with his face still scrunched up.  
  
Gil Galad opened one of the many drawers in the room, but all he found was extra cloths. He looked through a few more drawers and eventually took out the sweet tasting candy his son wanted.  
  
He held out his hand before the fussing child. "Open your eyes and you will find a big surprise."  
  
Elrond carefully opened one eye and then another. "Oooo." His gray eyes grew wide at the little treat resting in his father's hand. He slowly picked it up and starred at it for a moment before popping it into his mouth with a smile.  
  
Gil Galad took Elrond's small hand in his. "Let's go down to your brother now."  
  
*****  
  
Elros sat in the sand, with the tip of his tongue peeking slightly through his rosy lips, pounding the wet sand into his pail. Once the pail was full, he picked it up and carefully placed it on the mound that was his island.  
  
Cirdan looked up from where he was digging around the base of the island. "Amazing Master Elros. You can call it 'the single tower palace'!" He said with a smirk.  
  
Elros gave him a look and then ran up the beach to his brother and father.  
  
"Come! Come! Come!" Elros jumped up and down excitedly, taking their hands and dragging them to his sandcastle. When they got to it, he pointed excitedly.  
  
Elrond slightly tilted his head. "What is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
Elros sighed and shook his head. "Can't you see? It's a great big palace on an island!"  
  
Elrond raised a tiny slender eyebrow.  
  
"Well it will be!" Elros protested. "And I'm its king!"  
  
"Well then king Elros," Gil Galad looked amusedly at his son, "how would you like us to help?"  
  
"'Rond can help me with the palace, and Ada, you can help Cirdan." Elros picked up one of his many pails and handed it to his equally excited brother, who had completely forgotten his book.  
  
The twins plopped themselves onto the warm sand, while the adults sat down and watched. They were curious to see what the twins would create without their help.  
  
Elrond finished filling his pail and went to gently place it next to the only tower. "Cirdan?"  
  
"Yes master Elrond?"  
  
"You didn't finish digging out the island."  
  
"You do it. You'll have more fun that I would."   
  
"Okay!" Elrond ran over to the wooden crate and took out a very large scoop.  
  
Cirdan and Gil Galad were in the middle of a conversation when they felt sand hitting them. They looked up to see Elrond using all of his eight year old might to dig out the island, which resulted in him throwing the sand onto the adults.  
  
"Elrond!" Gil Galad called.  
  
"Yes Ada?" Elrond answered not looking up from his work.  
  
Gil Galad ducked his head just in time to avoid getting pelted in the face by the flying sand. "I think the island is dug out enough!"  
  
Elrond stopped and looked at his work. "Oh. I guess it is." He put his scoop down and walked over to the shoreline to gather some seaweed to put along the base of the island.   
  
He kneeled and looked around him. There was something there that he had never seen before. It looked like a round, clear blob of jelly.  
  
Elrond turned around. "Ada!"  
  
"Yes Elrond?"  
  
Elrond looked down at his discovery. "There's a... a thingy here."  
  
Gil Galad stood up and headed towards his son. "A thingy?"  
  
"Uh huh. And I don't know what it is."  
  
Elrond turned his head to Gil Galad who was kneeling beside him.  
  
"That's a jellyfish."  
  
"Oh. Why isn't it in the water?"  
  
"The sea washed it up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Elros ran up to them, closely followed by Cirdan. "What did you find 'Rond?"  
  
"A dead jellyfish." Elrond looked close to tears.  
  
Gil Galad wrapped his arms around him. "There's no need to cry."  
  
"Make it better!"  
  
"I can't." Gil Galad rubbed the child's back. "Elros don't touch it!"  
  
Elros stood up, took Cirdan's hand, and went back to work on his castle.  
  
****  
  
The sandcastle was now finished, and the four Elves were admiring their work. The tide was just coming in, when all of a sudden, the strong waves collapsed the towers of the palace and crushed the island, washing it all up and into the sea.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	5. Crab Legs

-Thank you, once again, to everyone who reviewed.  
  
-This chapter is based on an idea that Aranel gave me. Thank you! (  
  
***** Chapter 5: Crab Legs  
  
Elrond and Elros were sent up to their room to get ready for dinner. They were covered from head to toe in sand, so they each had to take a bath. Right now, that's exactly what they were doing.  
  
"'Rond, wasn't it just amazing!" Elros started splashing, "How the castle was just washed up like that!" A huge wave of water splashed out of the tub.  
  
"'Ros, you're getting me wet!" Elrond called from his tub.  
  
"But you're already wet!" Elros continued to splash.  
  
"You're making a mess."  
  
"So, splashing is fun!"  
  
Elrond couldn't resist and started splashing around with his brother.  
  
"Boys, is everything alright?" Gil Galad called form outside the room.  
  
"Yes Ada!"  
  
"Hurry up. I don't want you two late for dinner."  
  
*****  
  
The twins walked into the dinning room, almost matching. They each wore a tiny silver circlet on their heads with their hair twisted off their faces. Elrond was dressed in sapphire blue and Elros in dark green. Seated at the table were the most important Elves in Lindon, along with Gil Galad at the head of the table and Cirdan. The twins took their seats on either side of their father, with Cirdan next to Elros.  
  
"What are we having tonight?" Elros asked. He was very hungry, even after all the sweets he had earlier. Building sandcastles make young Elves very hungry.  
  
"Snow crab," Gil Galad answered.  
  
Elrond made a face. "But we've never tried it!"  
  
"Well then, now's your chance."  
  
Elros picked up the tiny fork that was by his plate. "What's this for?"  
  
"It's for pulling the meat out of the crab legs," Gil Galad told him, "and it's not for playing with."  
  
Steaming dishes of crab leg were soon set before them. Elrond and Elros looked confusedly at their plates.  
  
Elros picked up one of the legs and looked more closely at it, while Elrond tried cutting his with a knife and fork.  
  
"Ada, it's not working," Elrond said, putting down his knife.  
  
"Watch me ionn-nin. You just take the leg and then this cracker and crack it open," Gil Galad explained showing his sons. "And then you take this fork and pull the meat out."  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
"Elros are you paying attention?"  
  
Elros didn't answer. He just sat in his chair completely entranced in his activity. In each hand he held a crab leg, making the pincers pinch together. Gil Galad just sighed. He was always telling the children not to play with their food, especially Elros. It would be no use to try now.  
  
Elrond was ignoring his twin. Concentrating with a determined look on his face, he tried cracking the crab leg himself. His ada made it look so simple, but it wasn't. The crab leg just flopped onto his plate. He would just have to try again! For a second time, he picked up the crab leg and cracker, biting on his bottom lip.  
  
"Do you need help Elrond?" Gil Galad asked.  
  
Elrond shook his head, keeping his focus on the task before him. Carefully, he squeezed on the cracker, but still, the hard shell on the crab leg didn't crack. It just bounced off the table and onto the floor.  
  
"Uh oh." Elrond pushed back his chair and crawled onto the floor.  
  
"Elrond," Gil Galad stretched his neck to see where his son had gone, "get out from under there."  
  
"Ha!" Elrond yelled from under the table, "Here it is!" He pulled up the tablecloth so he could get out and climbed back onto his chair.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" Gil Galad asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Gil Galad turned his attention back to Elros, who was trying to pick up pieces of lettuce with the crab legs he was playing with.  
  
"Elros, please stop playing with your food," he sighed.  
  
Elros continued to ignore him.  
  
"I think it's hopeless Gil," Cirdan shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, young Elrond was getting upset. "Ada! It's not working!"  
  
Gil Galad turned back to him. "Would you like me to help you?"  
  
"No! I want to do it myself!"  
  
"Ada! Look! I'm a crab!"  
  
Gil Galad, once again, turned back to Elros, who was trying his best to act like a crab. Cirdan couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Cirdan, you're provoking him!"  
  
"I'm sorry my good king, but he really is funny!"  
  
All of a sudden, Gil Galad felt something fall onto his lap. He turned to Elrond, who covered his mouth with his hands. Looking down, he picked up the small crab leg that was resting on the napkin on his lap.  
  
Gil Galad pushed back his chair and stood up. "Okay, that's it you two. Come on." He held out his hands for the twins who just looked at each other surprised.  
  
"Come on," he repeated.  
  
The twins sadly got up and walked up to their father.  
  
"Ada, what did we do?" Elrond asked looking up.  
  
"Nothing," Gil Galad said, "You two just need practice."  
  
"Practice for what?"  
  
"The proper way to eat crab legs."  
  
***** 


	6. Elrond's Dream

~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D  
  
~This chapter didn't exactly turn out how I planned and I've been messing different drafts. Please let me know what you think.  
  
~ I also revised the beginning of chapter two.  
  
Chapter 6: Elrond's dream  
  
After dinner, Gil Galad brought the twins up to their room for the night. Once they were dressed in their night clothes, they came bursting out of the bathroom door and jumped onto their beds, looking very much awake.  
  
Gil Galad came into their rooms a few minutes later. "Are you two tired yet?" He asked.  
  
Even after their short time together, Gil Galad could tell them apart. They looked every bit identical with their long dark hair and twinkling gray eyes, but to those who knew them, they could easily be distinguished. It was Elrond who was jumping straight up and down as high as he could on his bed. Elros always tried different jumps. Once, he tried flipping and ended up falling and breaking his arm.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Gil Galad turned over in his bed to see a six year old boy pulling on his blanket to get his attention. What was the child doing up? It was well pas his bed time.  
  
"Ch'im" the boy cleared his throat.  
  
Gil Galad picked him up to sit on the bed next to him. "What is it Elros? You should be in bed."  
  
"I'm Elrond."  
  
"I'm sorry, Elrond, now what is it?"  
  
Elrond put his thumb in his mouth and looked around a moment before taking it out again. "Are you my Adar?" He asked looking up at Gil Galad with his big gray eyes.  
  
"What do you mean child?"  
  
"My first Adar left to save Middle Earth. Then Maglor was my Adar, but he dis'peered. And you rescued me and 'Ros and you're gonna take care of us forever. So that makes you our Adar," Elrond explained.  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Dreamt it."  
  
"You dreamt it?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Uh huh. My dreams come true," he whispered with teary eyes.  
  
Gil Galad pulled him into his lap. "Of course I'll be your Adar." That seemed to make the child feel better. "Now, tell me about your other dreams."  
  
Silent tears started rolling down Elrond's face and after a few moments said, "Nana turned into a bird and flew 'way."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Gil Galad shook his head to bring himself back to reality. The twins jumped off their beds and ran up excitedly to him.  
  
"Tell us a story Ada!" Elrond started pulling his father over to the little sitting area where Elrond's book (the one he tried reading earlier) was.  
  
"No!" Elros exclaimed pulling his father in the opposite direction to where the toys were kept. "Play."  
  
Gil Galad held them still. "Not now iynn-nín. It's time for bed."  
  
Two identical faces fell, showing their father what they thought of his idea. Gil Galad picked them up and gently placed each of them in their own bed.  
  
"Good night boys," he kissed each twin on the forehead.  
  
"'Night Ada," the twins said together.  
  
*****  
  
The twins' room was dark, except for the beam of moonlight shinning through the window. Elros was curled up on his side with a smile on his face. Elrond, though, was tossing and turning with his face scrunched up. Finally, he sat up and screamed. Gil Galad heard him from his room next to the twins. He rushed over to Elrond's bed where Elros was trying to calm his twin.  
  
"Elrond, ionn-nín, what's wrong?" he picked up the crying child.  
  
"'Ros," Elrond sniffled.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Elrond rubbed his eyes. "He died," he paused, "in his great big island palace and I wasn't there!" Elrond burst out crying again.  
  
"I don't wanna die Ada!" Elros cried climbing onto his father's lap.  
  
"You are not going to die ionn-nín," Gil Galad tried soothing him.  
  
"But 'Rond's dreams come true!"  
  
"Well this one won't." Gil Galad settled the still sniffling twins back into their beds. "Now get some sleep and try not thinking of that dream." He closed the door with a soft click and returned to his own room.  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
~ All the Elvish I know I learned at www.councilofelrond.com  
  
~Translations iynn-nín: my sons  
  
~ And I know it sounds like the twins didn't get dinner, but they did. 


End file.
